Tour of Duty
Tour of Duty is a mission-based singleplayer game mode in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Overview According to Jess Cliffe, Tour of Duty was partly inspired by sports games. There are six tours of duty in this game mode and each tour of duty consists of three different maps (all maps use their Condition Zero versions). Completing one tour of duty unlocks the next tour of duty. Each map has one to three challenges that the player must achieve in order to win the map depending on the difficulty. The player also has to win 3 rounds and lead the opponents by 2 rounds in order to win. There is no score limit. The player team is considered defeated if the opposing team has won more than three rounds consecutively and the player is required to restart the entire challenge for the map. The player starts each match with $10000 money. Unlike normal multiplayer games, opening the buy menu and the pause menu pauses the game. The difficulties are Easy, Normal, Hard, and Expert. Increasing the difficulty increases the power of the Terrorists and the difficulty of the challenges, and friendly fire is turned on on Hard and Expert. Each difficulty tracks its own progress and do not influence others. Counter-Terrorists The player always plays as Counter-Terrorists. The player may choose up to five different bot teammates to help. The bots are divided in to five groups by cost; cost 1, cost 2, cost 3, cost 4, and cost 5. The bots are only available if the player unlocks them with reputation points. For the list of Counter-Terrorist bots and their individual statistics, see here. Terrorists The Terrorists will oppose your way. They will plant the bomb at one of the bombsites in the Bomb defusal scenario and protect the hostages from being rescued in the Hostage rescue scenario. They are divided into eight teams of increasing difficulties. When the player gains reputation points, the amount of enemies on maps within the same tour of duty will increase to balance out the player's increased amount and power of teammates. For the list of Terrorist bots and their individual statistics, see here. Tours Tour of Duty 1 *Dust *Office *Prodigy Tour of Duty 2 *Tides *Italy *Inferno Tour of Duty 3 *Dust II *Militia *Stadium Tour of Duty 4 *Chateau *Havana *Cobble Tour of Duty 5 *Aztec *Downed *Airstrip Tour of Duty 6 *Piranesi *Fastline *Torn Medals Medals are awarded to the player after completing one of the difficulties. Trivia *The basis of Tour of Duty was carried on to Global Offensive operation missions. *In some rare cases, a glitch occurs in the first round where one or more Terrorists will die but no death count is given. *In Hostage Rescue maps. Hostages are considered as "saved" by the game challenge as long the round ends with hostages that are still following the player. *Tour of Duty uses five tracks from the Deleted Scenes: **When the player wins the round, but didn't complete all objectives yet, it will play the victory track that plays when Moses Sepulveda is killed by the player in the mission Turn of the Crank. **When the player successfully finished all the objectives, then it will play the track for turning the wheel of the ship/destroying the Harrier in Thin Ice. **When the player loses a round, it will play the track for the player being flashed in Turn of the Crank. **When the player fails a tour, the mission failure track will play. **When the player completes the last map in the final Tour of Duty and presses the "Finish" button to see the credits scroll, the track used for the stealth section of Counter Terrorist Training will play. *Terrorists bots have different type of name meanings depends on the difficulty: **Easy and Fair bots has names that's mixed of rodent names, small objects names and mental disorder names. Bots with rodent names (Weasel and Rat) have zero bravery. Meanwhile bots with mental disorder (Lunatic, Outcast and Madman) has reckless bravery. Passive bots use small object name (Splinter) while bots with other names has medium bravery, such as Screech and Worm, which of them are type of friction noise and name of small animal respectively. **Medium has names of mental disorder names. While Tough bots is often given type offense names (The exception is Fiend, which is the type of personality). **Hard bots are mixed of sharp weapons (Razor and Blade and type faction of a person (Bandit and Raider). **Very Hard bots has common tools names (The exception is Fanatic, which is a type of personality). **Expert and Elite bots is mixed of animal names and beast names. Bots with bird names (Crow and Hawk) tend to use sniper rifles. *If the console command "bot_kill" is inputted, the player would always win the round unless if the bomb has been planted in Bomb Defusal maps. *The player is referred to as the Commander. *This gamemode concept was originally the idea of Gearbox Software and their iteration of Condition Zero, but instead, money was required to hire bots, and other new concepts were mentioned. tr:Görev Turu Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero